The subject matter herein relates generally to connector systems that include cable assemblies extending between and providing signal transmission paths between two electrical connectors.
In high speed electrical signaling systems, electrical signals are transmitted between two electronic boards or devices, such as between a daughter card and a motherboard within a computer. The electrical signals may be transmitted along a cable assembly between the two electronic boards. At high signal transfer speeds, such as above 10 Gb/s, electrical interference or noise along the signal lines is a concern because such noise can degrade the quality of the transmitted signals. Some electrical signaling systems include passive filtering devices located on the electronic boards, such as mounted to a daughter card. The passive filtering devices on the electronic boards are used to filter out certain frequencies to reduce noise and improve the signal quality at high speeds.
The electronic boards in high speed signaling systems can be fairly complex and dense with a significant number of signal counts and other components mounted along the electronic boards. There may be little or no available space on the electronic boards for passive filtering components, such as passive filtering devices. As a result, an electronic board manufacturer may have to omit passive filtering components from the signaling system, risking signal degradation, or else include the passive filtering components at the omission of other desired components for the board.
A need remains for a high speed connector system that provides passive filtering components for improved signal integrity without adding to the complexity and density of the electronic boards in a signaling system.